


Tip of the Day

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [25]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/537535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tip of the Day

_**“What’s your problem?**_ I’ve had it and I don’t intend to put up with this any longer!” The outburst was unexpected, and Illya Kuryakin wondered why the man had reacted as he had.

Napoleon saw everything happen, and walking up behind his new partner, offered a word of advice.

“Illya, I don’t think you have the correct idea about that.’ He indicated with a nod of his head, the empty ceramic cup on the counter next to the cash register.

“It’s for tips, you know, for cooking".

“Yes, and I gave him a good one. Less salt in the goulash."


End file.
